


The Exile

by TabithaJean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Jackson goes to a party, and does some contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaJean/pseuds/TabithaJean
Summary: Jackson doing some thinking while on a buzz at a party.
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, William | Jackson Van De Kamp/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Exile

Three beers into an evening is perfection. That sweet spot where the edges are fuzzy and his fingers stop twitching. His thoughts dulled; his shape-shifting agility paused. A blanket thrown over a birdcage. Jackson lands heavily on the hillside. Norfolk twinkles below him, spread out invitingly like legos. Like he could extinguish it all with a stamp of his boot. He huffs with amusement as he lies back to regard the night sky.

Antares, the red heart of Scorpius, gleams into focus and Jackson spots the rest of the scorpion. Zeus sent the Scorpius into the sky after it killed Orion, which was pretty shitty of him. It was only following its natural instinct. Literally doing what it was created to do. But then Zeus always did seem to be a bit of a megalomaniac. Maybe he was only following his natural instinct too.

His exhale is easy and loose. The lady who always shows up in his nightmares suddenly floats through his mind. She’s always calm, even in his terrors. He likes thinking of her. She’s never fully clear. It’s like she’s underwater. But her eyes are blue, he knows that. And when everything swirls out of control with casualties and colonies, her red hair is a touchpoint for him to bring him back.

Scorpius blurs as he blinks away surprise tears. The trouble with three beers is that the sweet can turn sour without a moment’s notice. Ever since he returned from the troubled kids’ school, his mom stares at him when she thinks he’s not looking. She started right around the same time as those cars started sitting outside the house. It’s a look of more than worry but less than horror, more like a slow burning fear, and Jackson in turn is scared of its crescendo. He’s already been flung into the sky once before and isn’t sure he could survive another.

‘Jackson?’ Brianna shouts. Jackson sniffs and sits up. His hands are tingly. ‘Where are you? On the grass?’

‘Sorry,’ he calls as she wanders unsteadily towards him. ‘Nobody here except Norfolk’s most unwanted.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ He’s tempted to kiss her hot mouth, all honeyed with liquor. ‘What’s up?’

‘Why don’t you come back to the party? You need to get the guitar of Trent. He keeps playing Red Hot Chilli Peppers.’

‘In a minute.’ He tugs her hand to keep her from leaving.

‘What?’

‘I just…’ He wraps his arms around her, enjoying the way her neck cranes to meet his eye. She is so small, so steadfast in her adoration. ‘Do you think they could have loved me?’

‘What? Who?’

‘My birth parents…’ He steps back, hands bunching into fists by his side. Stupid. Why even bring them up? ‘Forget it. It’s nothing.’

‘Oh Jackson.’ Her glassy eyes try to focus on his face. ‘ _I_ love you. I really do. They don’t deserve you.’

‘Thank you.’ He smiles to try and get her to stop talking. ‘That’s really sweet of you.’

‘You deserve so much more than them. _And_ your birth parents. God, how could they. How could they send you away like that?’

‘Ok. It’s ok.’ He guides her back towards the bonfire. The lady with red hair retreats back into his shadows. ‘Let’s see what everyone else is up to.’

‘Will you play The 1975?’

‘Maybe.’

‘You have to stop Trent from playing Red Hot Chilli Peppers.’

‘I will.’ He glances behind him, but Antares has disappeared. The exile is back to hiding in plain sight among the multitudes of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I feel bad for Jackson. His prank in Ghouli is shitty, but he's not had the most stable upbringing. He's yet another victim of plotting, as a baby and as a teen.


End file.
